The Best of Days
by Kachie Takahashi
Summary: Takes place during the final bits of the new Citadel DLC... With that said, spoilers. This involved Katelyn Shepard, and moments she has during the party with the Normandy Crew and friends. Mostly fluff with Liara T'soni. One shot, FemShepxLiara pairing.


**A/N: Sooo... With the release of the new DLC (Citadel) I decided to write a little something something involving it. So with that in mind if you haven't played the new DLC yet... Go play it. No seriously. Aside from that there's spoilers to be had within this little story... So if you haven't played it and don't like spoilers I advise to stop reading right here. =x**

**Currently the plan is one big one-shot. I just wanna add to it I guess. It was the best DLC I ever played, and brought me many laughs, made me feel nostalgic... and gave me a lot of new memories, felt sad at the end, and was the perfect send off for the Normandy crew and Shepard. My only fault for it was I didn't want it to end... Had a hard time picking up the game after it was done lol. **

**Anywho, so this follows Katelyn Shepard, again. I just love this Shepard. It does follow canon, so you don't have to read previous works involving her. She is renegade, though going paragon by the time this story rolls around.**

**Alright, lets do this. **

The Best of Days

Katelyn stepped through the door and looked down the hall towards her apartment door. After having spent the afternoon doing various things with a few of her crew, new and old, she had decided it was time to head back to her place to start setting up for the party she had promised Joker. The day had been an eventful one... One that she had not seen coming.

Shore leave being interrupted by people who wanted her dead was nothing really new... However when they came to discover she had a clone... Well as Liara said... That was unexpected. But it was good to work with the whole crew during the whole mess. Seeing everyone work together as a unit was something to behold. Sure she had seen it once before, with the Collector base but... But this was different. No one was really worried, they were joking the whole time really. It was good to see a side of them that was becoming exceedingly rare since the Reapers began invading.

Katelyn began to walk down the hall as she reflected on things after it was over. Spending time with Liara... Kate could honestly say she just couldn't get enough time to spend like that with Liara... Relaxed, with no worries. She had also spent some time with Steve, Samantha, Garrus, Zaeed... She even caught Kasumi before she had planned a heist on the casino. Of course she allowed the thief to go about her business. She knew Kasumi well enough to let it go. Kasumi was her friend after all.

Friend... Something Katelyn had never expected of herself. When everything began with Eden Prime she didn't really have friends... So much had changed over the past few years... Most of the change was regarding herself. She wasn't the calculous, ruthless, brutal person she use to be. She had Liara to thank for that... And her friends.. When hell broke loose with the Reapers attacking Earth she had really began to regret the way she had lived her life... The choices she made. But that was then, this was now. It wasn't over, and she still had time to do it right.

She reached out opening her apartment door, stepping in once the doors had parted for her to. She began to head for the kitched, big plastic bags in hand, full of things for the party... She was expecting a delivery for more items, such as alcohol, and she even planned ahead and bought some breakfast items for everyone. Just in case, she figured. It wasn't like anybody could return to the Normandy at the moment, and she wasn't going to make them spend the night in hotels when she had this... large apartment now.

"Kate." She heard as she stepped foot into her kitchen, setting the bags down on the counter. She looked up seeing Liara descending the final set of stairs that lead to the main floor. Katelyn smiled at Liara as the asari leisurely walked for the kitchen. Kate couldn't help but watch every movement the asari made either. A luxury she couldn't afford most days... Something she had come to take advantage over the course of today.

Kate finally managed to look away from Liara as she began unloading her bags, setting out snack items for the party later. "Liara... Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here?" She questioned. Liara stopped next to the Spectre as she watched her unload different items, mostly food, and a few party decorations.

"I figured I'd come help. With setting up the party, I mean." Liara replied, looking back to Shepard, smiling. It was nice to see her Spectre looking so relaxed. Something she hoped to see after the war was over. They had both talked about it a couple times... Katelyn had planned to retire once the Reapers were dealt with. She wanted a normal life... Or as normal as she could get after it was all said and done. A life with Liara.

Shepard smirked some as she looked up to Liara. "Sure, but don't blame me if I get distracted by your presence." Her tone was teasing as she perked a coy brow at Liara, the smirk never fading. Liara shook her head as she gave a short chuckle before grabbing a rather large brick of flavored cheese.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Liara said back as she gave a sideways glance at her bondmate. Kate just smirked even more before picking up some of the decorations to hang from the ceiling. As the Spectre turned away from Liara and began to search for a stepping stool to stand on, Liara busying herself with cutting up the cheese into small slices.

Liara would steal occasional glimpses of her bondmate as she busied herself with hanging strips of colored confetti onto the ceiling around the main floor. Liara couldn't help but think how nice this was... Spending a quiet evening with Katelyn in an empty apartment. Certainly a nice change from their usual stolen moments aboard the Normandy, where Kate's attention was near constantly demanded by other people.

It was the same for Katelyn really. She thought along similar lines when she took a moment to watch Liara set up the snacks. Liara was now placing the cheese slices on a plate with some crackers she had found in the market. When Kate had finally placed the last strip of confetti up she couldn't help but want to steal the asari's attention.

So Katelyn climbed off the stepping stool and made her way for the kitchen, but was in no real rush either. She wanted to feel like time could hold still, if just for the day. If not, then just for the next couple hours before party guests began to show up. Time spent with Liara... away from the war, with nothing to worry about was time worth spent for the Spectre.

As Liara prepared other side dishes Katelyn managed to sneak up behind the asari without being noticed. Kate reached out sliding her arms around Liara's sides as she stepped up behind her. Liara jumped slightly at the unexpected action as she gripped Kate's wrist but just as quickly settled. "Jumpy?" Katelyn questioned quietly, a smirk on her face as she pressed her front into Liara's back.

Liara looked over her shoulder at the Spectre. Katelyn displayed the best charming smile possible and Liara nearly melted in her arms. "You're usually not so silent when approaching someone." Liara teased. Kate merely smirked before kissing the asari once on the lips.

"Are you calling me a loud mouth, T'soni?" Kate questioned with a perked brow after they had parted. Liara couldn't help but giggle as she leaned into the human. Liara laced her fingers between Katelyn's as they stood there in silence. Kate rested her chin on Liara's shoulder sighing contentedly as they both gazed at the large window in the living room.

However, Liara couldn't help but dwell on the war in that moment. She believed in Katelyn's abilities.. Believed she would be the one to end the Reapers but... She couldn't help the fear she felt every time they went on a mission. They had lost people along the way... Thane, Mordin, Legion, Kaidan. They nearly lost Ashley back on Mars even. Liara couldn't help but wonder if Katelyn... Her Spectre was next. "Hey, what's with the frown?" Katelyn asked suddenly, her voice heavy with concern.

Liara looked at the human, seeing the concern on her face, in her eyes. "I can't help but worry about you..." Liara said quietly. "Every mission seems worse than the last..." She added. Katelyn's brow furrowed, but not in anger or annoyance. Perhaps more concern? It was hard to tell with the Spectre some days.

Liara suddenly felt herself being spun around to face the Commander. Katelyn's hands rested on Liara's waist as her look grew a bit firm. "Lets not think about that." Katelyn said just as firmly. But it was clear, there was no annoyance, or anger. "I'm here, with you. No Reapers, no Cerberus, no crazy clone." Kate said, smirking at that last bit. Liara couldn't help but smile as she looked into Shepard's brown eyes. "No one to drag me half way across the galaxy. Just us." Katelyn finished.

Liara reached up running her fingers through Katelyn's black hair. Her new haircut had suited her, Liara thought. It was short, bangs swept to the side. Katelyn closed the distance without warning, capturing the asari's lips with her own. The kiss was instantly deep, passionate. Liara wrapped her arms tightly around Katelyn's neck, never wanting to let her go. Kate's arms were tightly around Liara's back as well, both of them not wanting the moment to end.

But it didn't take long for Katelyn to suddenly lift Liara off the floor by her legs. The kiss abruptly ended as Liara gave a short yelp as her legs instatly wrapped around the Commander who smirked in turn, carrying Liara off towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" Liara questioned half confused as her grip around Shepard's shoulders tightened, feeling Kate's hands under her legs for support.

"Getting distracted." Kate said with a suggesting tone.

Liara's eyes darted for a clock, fearing that perhaps it was getting close to time for the party. "But we'll have guests soon." Liara fretted.

Katelyn, however, ignored Liara's worry. "We still have a couple hours, and I want you to myself." She replied as she carried Liara into the master bedroom. Liara sighed in relief in that moment, forgetting all forms of protest as Katelyn lied them on the bed.

"Well then, how can I argue?" Liara questioned as she felt Kate's lips on her neck the moment the asari's back hit the cushy bed.

"You can't." Kate murmured against Liara's skin.

WVWVWV

The party had been in full swing. Everyone together under one roof, laughing, sharing stories, making jokes. It was good to see the crew like this. Katelyn had never thought beyond their mission until now. Sure they had moments of down time before... Moments to do something just because they could. But this was different. This was them, all of them, not worrying about what the next mission would hold, or the war beyond it.

Even Katelyn found herself enjoying the party. Mingling with her crew, joking with them, and talking about different things. They were all drinking, and it was getting late, but no one seemed to pay it any mind. The music Glyph had chosen for the party kept things lively, despite Wrex's earlier complaint about it. Even he was unwinding now. The old Krogan deserved this just as much as everyone else.

Katelyn had just finished speaking with a few of her friends and decided to check on Liara upstairs. As she reached the top she spotted the asari standing there looking half annoyed. With Liara stood Vega, Jacob, and Ashley. Katelyn couldn't help but wonder if the argument about physical conditioning and biotics was still in effect from earlier.

Just before she had fully reached them she watched as Liara biotically lifted James off the floor. "What's going on...?" Kate asked wearily as she stood next to Liara, looking at her with some concern. Despite Liara's look of frustration James was expressing his amusement with a drunken laugh.

"Just proving a point, Katelyn." Liara said, her tone of voice higher than usual. Katelyn perked a brow as she looked to James who was suspended in the air, a biotic glow surrounding his massive frame. "I think the Lieutenant has a new found respect for biotics." Liara continued, her words slightly slurred togehter.

Katelyn looked to Ashley as she perked a brow. "Am I the worst or best person ever, allowing her biotic girlfriend to get drunk?" She questioned, folding her arms under her chest. Ashley laughed as Liara gave Kate a look of annoyance.

Ashley then shrugged as she looked up at Vega. "I don't know about that, Commander but... Do I get a turn?" She questioned. Katelyn shook her head as she couldn't help but smile a little. Even Williams was borderline drunk at this point; or so it seemed.

Liara looked back to Vega with a mixed look. "Do you find it relaxing?" She questioned, her tone sarcastic in nature. Katelyn again shook her head as she looked up to James wondering what his answer might be.

He let out a hearty chuckle before he spoke up, "Ya! Kinda... among other things." He said as he looked down. Katelyn facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Tmi, James..." Katelyn said. Even the massive soldier seemed to be getting buzzed off of all the drinking. Katelyn wasn't about to reprimand anyone for it... It was a party after all, and even she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. This was suppose to be a night for fun, just the crew, nothing to worry about.

Ashley pouted some as she looked to Liara. "Seriously, when's my turn?" She questioned the asari. Katelyn couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Well as long as they were all getting along and having fun. How could the Spectre interfere with that? The crew had been working so hard... And a lot had happened. They needed just one night to let loose.

"Ok guys, I need my crew back relatively unharmed by morning." Katelyn said, the amusement clear in her tone. With that Liara released James from her biotic hold. James let out a sound of disappointment as he landed on his feet.

Liara suddenly grabbed Katelyn's arm dragging her towards the balcony railing. "Hey! What're you doing?" Katelyn protested before Liara suddenly threw her arms around the human's shoulders. Katelyn blinked at Liara, seeing the blush on the asari's cheeks, a result from drinking no doubt.

"Come on! Lets dance!" She then said loudly. Katelyn flushed, not from all the drinking, but the way Liara was acting. It was different, not that the Spectre was about to complain. But the two of them rarely displayed any public affection. But Kate rested her hands on Liara's hips as they began to move together in a half awkward half drunken dance. She could hear Jacob laughing drunkenly at them and couldn't help but flush harder, feeling a bit flustered.

VWVWV

It was after 3 in the morning, according to the Citadel's time code. Just about everyone had passed out by now on various couches and chairs. Katelyn stumbled slightly as she tripped on Wrex's foot as he snored away on the floor. Katelyn was more than buzzed herself as she searched the after math of their party for Liara.

Empty bottles of booze laid strewn about on counters, tables, and a few rested on the floor. Shepard shook her head trying to keep focused as she entered the main living room. Steve laid passed out on one couch, Zaeed snoring away himself in an arm chair. Jack also laid on the floor, sleeping without a care.

Finally Kately approached the second couch finding Liara lying there, waving her hands about in the air as she drunkenly sang away. "Row row.. row your boat!" Kate couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she stopped in front of the couch, looking down at the intoxicated asari.

"What're you doing?" Kate asked. Liara's arms dropped back onto the couch as she looked up at Shepard, smiling lopsidedly. She then reached out tugging at Shepard's pant leg as she giggled.

"Joker taught me this song. Isn't it great?" She questioned with excitement. Kate shook her head as she folded her arms under her chest, watching Liara, who began to sing row row your boat again.

"Of course he did." Katelyn muttered, but sounded amused. Liara giggled once more after messing up with the lyrics, eyes glued to something on the ceiling. Katelyn looked up curious as to what she might have been staring at, only to find the confetti she set up earlier dangling there.

Katelyn looked back at Liara who was giggling away still. "I think it's time for bed." Kate said as she knelt over scooping Liara up in her arms. Liara let out a startled sound as she clung to Katelyns shoulders as the Spectre cradled Liara in her arms.

Shepard turned and began to head for the stairs that would lead up to her bedroom, but Liara kicked her legs in the air in protest. "I can walk, you know!" She said half annoyed. Katelyn perked a brow as she stopped just at the foot of the first set of stairs.

"You sure?" She questioned. Liara nodded as Katelyn carefully set the asari onto her feet, helping her balance out before fully letting go. "Alright..." Katelyn then said as she kept a close eye on Liara, just in case she really couldn't walk like she thought.

Liara huffed slightly as she moved to take her first step up on the stair, and just like that lost her balance. Katelyn was quick however, catching Liara from behind who only let out a laugh, falling backwards and into Shepard's waiting arms. "You are so drunk." Katelyn teased as she stepped up next to Liara, carefully guiding her up the stairs by her arm.

"Maybe just a little." Liara giggled as she leaned into Shepard as they took the stairs slowly. Kate half smirked at Liara's reply.

Eventually they found themselves on the second floor, and in Shepard's room. Liara immediately flopped onto the bed, face first, with a groan. Katelyn carefully removed Liara's boots, dropping them to the floor hoping to make the asari feel more comfortable.

As Katelyn kicked off her own boots she heard someone in her bathroom, muttering away. She perked a brow as she walked to the doorway looking in. There, in an undignified heap on the floor, was Javic. The Prothean was muttering incoherently as he lied there, in a drunken state of being mostly asleep, and partly awake. As amused as Katelyn was she heard her name being called by Liara back on her bed. She shrugged to herself as she turned to face Liara, who was now laying on her side, still calling for her Spectre. "Duty calls." Katelyn said more to herself than anyone else.

Kate crawled into bed next to Liara, who instantly grabbed hold of Shepard, curling up next to her. Liara rested her head on Shepard's chest as she muttered something Kate didn't quite understand. With a few more adjustments the asari's heavy eyelids closed the moment she was comfortable. Kate smiled at the asari as she rested her arm over Liara's, which was resting on the human's stomach.

Katelyn stared up at the ceiling, calling for the lights to be dimmed. Katelyn couldn't help but feel just how perfect the night had been. Having her friends there. All of them were relaxed, and had fun, nothing to hold them back. Now it was like a giant sleep over as her crew were strewn about the large apartment, sleeping off the alcohol. The best part of it all was having Liara here with her now, sleeping next to her. She wouldn't have had this night go any differently.

VWVWV

The first thing Katelyn noticed when she began to awaken was the throbbing headache. Unwilling to move she opened her eyes noticing the simulated sunlight pouring into her room from the floor to ceiling windows from downstairs. "What a night..." she muttered to herself as she looked to her left, spotting the still sleeping Liara, who was still tightly snuggled into Katelyn's side. Liara's head rested peacefully on her shoulder, arm draped over the Spectre's stomach.

Kate couldn't help but smile. Waking up next to Liara was something she wanted every day... And as that thought crossed her mind the asari began to stir next to her. Katelyn slowly pushed herself up as Liara groaned, no doubt, from the massive hangover she was feeling. "Hey there." Kate said quietly, her own voice raspy. Katelyn adjusted herself so that she was leaning over Liara who slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Is it... morning already?" She asked with a hoarse voice. Katelyn smiled as she glimpsed over her shoulder at the holo clock next to her bed.

She looked back to Liara who buried her face into the Spectre's shoulder, hiding from the light. "More like noon... But it's a perfect one." Shepard commented as she lifted Liara's head by her chin gently. Liara looked up into soft brown eyes as Katelyn leaned down kissing Liara once.

Liara smiled as Katelyn took to laying back on the bed, feeling Liara snuggle up against her again. "I wish every morning could be like this..." Liara then said, a slight hint of sadness in her tone. Katelyn's fingers gently ran across Liara's arm as she rested her head against the asari's.

"What, with a pounding headache and the urge to blow something up?" Katelyn asked with a chuckle. Liara glowered a little as she nudged the Commander. Too early to joke apparently, but Katelyn didn't protest. She knew exactly what Liara meant.

The two of them lied there a moment longer before the smell of eggs wafted into the room. "I'm going to take that as everyone's awake..." Liara commented as Katelyn nodded. Liara pressed herself further into Shepard, if it were even possible, not wanting shore leave to end. Katelyn felt the same way, but knew that wishing the Reapers away wasn't going to work.

"Come on... Lets see who else is up." Kate said quietly as she gently pulled herself away from Liara.

It was hard knowing that the war awaited them the moment they set foot out of the apartment... But with a refreshed state of mind Kate was determined to win this. She had to win this. Not just for the sake of Liara, whom she loved with everything she was... but for her friends, and for other people who wanted to see everything go back to normal again. So that Kate could have more nights like last night with the people she had grown to call her family.

VWVWV

**End. I dunno, just wanted to write out some of this. Most of it follows the DLC itself, but the beginning is of my own doing lol. I just wanted to throw in things I had originally thought when I played through the final moments of the DLC. Things that I figured my Shepard would have done, reacted to, or felt. **

**I hope it was enjoyable! Until next time.**


End file.
